


Stars & Midnight Blue

by yours_eternally



Series: Early Band Oneshots [2]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Smoking, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: They’d passed around Ricky’s new bass as everyone set up, each person putting a hand on it one at a time like an unspoken ritual. It had sort of made him feel better. Ryan had declared it jangly but passable and Ricky had smiled, relieved. It was second-hand and it weighed a ton but it just kind of fit him, fitted in his hands and against his body.Ricky's fresh off the flight and Chris wants to show off his new bassist, but Ricky would much rather be spending the evening with Chrisalone.Early Band.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Ricky "Horror" Olson
Series: Early Band Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011711
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	Stars & Midnight Blue

Ricky takes a drag, holding the smoke in his lungs for a moment. He isn’t hiding exactly. He’s just — taking a breather — behind a tree. He puts his back against the trunk huffing out a breath. _What the fuck is he doing here?_

The house is heaving with people, the party spilling out into the yard where Ricky is _not_ hiding. Everyone seems to be talking at once and it’s overwhelming. Chris had said they didn’t need to come to the house party if Ricky was tired. But Ricky had seen the gleam in his eye. And he gets it, he does. Chris wants to show off his new bassist; an out-of-towner who’d flown across the country to come play for his band.

So he’d let Chris cover him in eyeliner and straighten his hair. And he’d smiled and tried not to feel like the whole room was staring at him as they’d strolled into the party.

He feels like a fraud. Earlier at their first official practice, Josh had looked him over unimpressed and asked how long he’d been playing bass for. Guessing he wasn’t going to like the truth — a month at most — Ricky had instead mumbled about a year and a half ignoring Chris’ pointed glance.

They’d passed around Ricky’s new bass as everyone set up, each person putting a hand on it one at a time like an unspoken ritual. It had sort of made him feel better. Ryan had declared it jangly but passable and Ricky had smiled, relieved. It was second-hand and it weighed a ton but it just kind of fit him, fitted in his hands and against his body.

Chris had put his arms around him during the session to help him lengthen his strap, so the body of the instrument sat low in his hips. It’s sexier like that Chris had told him matter-of-factly when he’d asked. Ricky had laughed, trapping his arms and Chris had laughed too, play-fighting him until they both nearly fell over. Someone had told them to stop fucking around and Chris had quickly sobered, letting him go.

‘Ricky?’ comes a voice and Ricky flinches, coming out of his thoughts as Chris rounds the tree.

‘Hey,’ Ricky says, feeling the knot in his stomach soften at the sight of Chris. He shifts against the trunk, trying to look like he’s leaning casually rather than collapsed. He lowers the cigarette he’s just raised to his lips; assuming Chris, like most non-smokers, isn’t going to want Ricky’s smoke on him. ‘Sorry,’ he mumbles, making it drop it.

‘No, I don’t mind,’ Chris says, then he glances over his shoulder then back to Ricky, ‘—it’s hot,’ he adds in an undertone, coming further under the canopy of the tree. Ricky snorts softly. Chris puts a hand on the trunk above his head. He’s close and watching him, and they’re still unused to each other.

Ricky shrugs and takes a drag guessing that that's what he's waiting for. Chris is so close Ricky’s worried he’ll burn him with the cigarette end.

‘ _Don’t,_ ’ Ricky says, snorting softly and pushing him back a little as Chris leans into him so the smoke is wreathed around them both, ‘—it’ll fuck your voice up.’

‘I like it,’ he murmurs and Ricky rolls his eyes.

‘Kiss me then,’ he says, wetting his lips before bringing the cigarette to them. The words feel strange in his mouth, considering they’d been alone together less than half a dozen times before now.

But then, Chris had already kissed him. At the airport, and against his car, and in the bathroom when he took him to meet the rest of the guys and see the tiny rehearsal space they’d rented.

Ricky holds breath and Chris kisses him. He tries to let the smoke out slowly but the rest of his breath comes out in a rush when Chris moans softly, hand closing on his arm. Then Chris is pulling back from him coughing, and when Ricky looks at him, his eyes are streaming.

‘I fucking _told_ you,’ he says, cackling. Chris shoves him, but keeps a hand on his shoulder, smudging his eyes with the back of his hand as he gets his breath back.

Still laughing Ricky drops the cigarette and Chris crowds him against the trunk of the tree to kiss properly. Ricky opens his mouth letting Chris lick inside. Chris pulls back a little and Ricky realises he’s got both his hands fisted in Chris’ t-shirt.

‘So,’ Chris says, ‘you wanna go?’

‘Sure,’ Ricky says, forcing himself to let go of his t-shirt, ‘—but aren’t you like the designated driver?’

‘It’s fine. I’ll tell Josh, he can be the responsible one for the evening,’ Chris says, pulling back from Ricky.

As they emerge, Chris casually drops an arm around his shoulder, steering Ricky back through the house and out the front door. Ricky pretends can’t see the glances as Chris leads him out, feeling like Chris has left handprints all over his clothes.

When they’re in the car Ricky finally feels himself relax. Chris throws the car into drive as the music washes over them in waves. It’s later than Ricky realised and the streets are empty. He sticks his hand out the window, feeling the wind resistance lacing through his fingers. He had that feeling again. Like he’d had before; coming off the plane to the homecoming of Chris’ open arms. Like this is the shot the credits are going to roll over. He feels a splinter of panic and has to remind himself this is the beginning of the movie. Not the end.

He scratches the skin on his inner wrist, remembering the slight crease between his mom’s eyebrows when she’d dropped him off at the airport. He guesses it’s his own fault. The argument from the night he’d told them he was moving out of state was still a little tender, though it had been weeks before. He’d screamed and slammed out of the house, assuring them that if they really were concerned about his “health” he could just as easily kill himself then and there as he could in Scranton. He’d called later to apologise but the words still seemed to hang in the air around him whenever they talked about the move.

‘So that party sucked…’ Chris says, turning the music down but still looking ahead at the road.

‘It wasn’t so bad,’ Ricky says with a chuckle. Chris doesn’t speak again, fingers absently drumming on the steering wheel as the track changes. ‘—you ever think about what part of the movie of your life you’re in?’ Ricky says, looking through the windscreen. He hasn’t seen another car for the whole drive and he’s starting to wonder if they’re the only people on earth.

‘Sometimes,’ Chris says, grinning, ‘I imagine what I’m going to say when I’m like 40 and I’m describing how I became so incredibly rich and successful.’ Ricky laughs softly.

‘It’s good to practice,’ he says and Chris nods, laughing too.

‘You’re feeling okay about, um, everything?’ He says when they both go quiet.

‘Yes and no,’ Ricky admits. Chris doesn’t say anything and Ricky wishes he’d kept his mouth shut.

‘Well, I—’ Chris starts. Ricky can see him sucking at the piercing in his lip. ‘I’m really happy you’re here, Rick, for what it’s worth, and— and I know the guys really like you too.’ Ricky snorts but then smiles to himself; he can at least pretend he believes it for Chris.

‘So, you want me to suck your dick or what?’ he says, thumbing his lips rings, and dragging them off topic with all the subtlety of a Mack Truck.

‘I didn’t say that to—’ Chris starts indignant but Ricky laughs.

‘I know,’ he says, still chuckling, ‘but do you want to?’ Ricky sits forward in his seat and lets his hand slip onto Chris’ thigh.

‘Fuck no,’ Chris says, ‘I’m not being that guy who got his dick bitten off at high speed.’

‘Dude, I could walk faster than this,’ Ricky says grinning and Chris swats him. They start discussing Ricky getting a car or if he should find his own place first (as if either these is even a remote possibility right now) and then the upcoming tour route and then they’re pulling up to Chris’ place. Chris kills the engine and leans over the centre of the car to press their mouths together.

Ricky kisses him back, hand on his chest.

‘Let’s go inside,’ Chris mumbles against his lips and Ricky nods. Chris comes around the car and kisses him again, hands everywhere, when Ricky gets out.

‘C’mon, we’re going _inside_ ,’ Ricky says, laughing and pushing Chris back before he can actually mount him on the hood of the car. They get inside and up the stairs to Chris’ room, stuck at the mouth and stumbling.

They stumble up the stairs, hands dragging at each other; hard and desperate and burning. They fall on the unmade bed, twisted together and laughing. Chris’ hands are pulling at his clothes, wrestling his shirt over his head and tugging his jeans down his hips. Ricky catches a fistful of the t-shirt he’s still wearing and Chris kisses him cupping his face in both hands. Chris puts a knee on the mattress between his legs and Ricky lets himself fall back. Chris pulls his shirt over his head and throws it behind him. He looks Ricky over as he unbuckles his belt and then unzips his jeans. Ricky grins, watching as Chris fights with his jeans.

As Chris climbs onto the bed, Ricky pushes up on his elbows to kiss him. They kiss roughly, stomach to stomach, tongues in each other’s mouths. Chris moans and Ricky feel electricity sparking across his palms. He put his hands on Chris' shoulders, revelling in the feeling of his bare skin. Chris is fully laying on him now — hips rocking against his — one hand on his thigh.

Chris kisses the side of his mouth, down to his cheek and under his jaw. Ricky lets his head roll back, arching his spine. Chris kisses down his chest and stomach and Ricky has an idea where he’s heading. He slides his thumbs under the waistband of Ricky’s underwear, glancing up at him to check. Ricky nods, flushing, so Chris strips him.

Ricky exhales feeling Chris’ hot breath on his skin before he takes his cock in his mouth. Ricky lets out another shaking breath, hand curling on the back of Chris’ neck. He could get used to this. Chris’ mouth on him, hands on his thighs, hair spilt across his stomach, sleeping in his bed. They’d done it before, touched before, fucked before. Almost the first thing they did when they’d got back from the airport, after Ricky had dropped his suitcases at the bottom of the stairs, was get naked.

Chris takes him deeper for a moment before pulling off him completely to suck two of his fingers. Ricky’s eyelashes flicker as Chris goes back to his cock, one hand on the back of his thigh as a spit-slick finger circles his entrance and slides up into his body. Ricky groans softly, hand clawing on his shoulder at the sensation, and he can feel Chris grinning around him. Ricky pants trying to not squirm, Chris’ mouth and fingers twisting up his gut more and more. Chris adds another finger and Ricky lets out a broken moan without meaning to.

Chris sits up and takes his hand away, giving him a breather; taking his cock in his hand instead. His eyes move over Ricky’s face.

‘I have y’know— a condom,’ he says in an undertone, stroking him, and it takes Ricky a moment to put his brain together enough to work out what he’s asking. ‘If you want to—’ he adds since Ricky hasn’t spoken.

‘Yes,’ he says, almost biting his tongue in eagerness to answer.

‘Yeah?’ Chris repeats as Ricky pushes up to kiss him, wriggling closer on the bed. He’s flushed, nervy all of a sudden as Ricky starts kissing him again. ‘You don’t have to—’ he starts, hands on Ricky’s shoulders to hold him back a moment.

‘I want to,’ Ricky says. He can barely stop himself blurting out he’d wanted to fuck Chris since the first time he’d seen him screaming into a microphone. Chris kisses him again, messy and uncontrolled, pressing Ricky back into the mattress as Ricky’s fingertips dig into the flesh of his thigh.

‘Okay,’ Chris pants as Ricky presses kisses to his lips in between words, ‘Rick— _Ricky_ — let me— I need to— I’ll get—’ He pushes himself up and off the bed with difficulty, peeling Ricky hands off him. Ricky watches as he digs the condoms and lube out of his backpack and sheds his underwear. He touches his cock self consciously as he climbs back on the bed and Ricky realises he’s staring.

‘You like them?’ Chris asks when Ricky reaches to touch the tattoos on his hips.

‘I like all your tattoos,’ Ricky says, wishing it didn’t sound like such a line as he lets his fingertips trace up his inner wrists and forearms. Chris huffs, ducking his head to kiss him again.

‘How do you want to—?’ he asks, finally unsticking their mouths. Ricky sits up enough to turn his arms, getting his knees and elbows under him.

‘ _Fuck,_ ’ Chris mumbles, shaking hands stroking over his ribs to hips then down his thighs. Ricky grins, turning to watch him, feeling his hair drop off his shoulder to hang in front of his face. He likes the way Chris’ hands feel all over him. He can feel Chris pressed up against him, cock against the back of his thigh.

‘Can I just—?’ Chris asks, thumb pressing gently against his hole. Ricky exhales, strobes lights flashing once behind his eyes as Chris pushes his thumb in a little move. Ricky gasps, feeling a flush burning molten in his cheeks, spreading down his chest and up his inner thighs. He wonders if Chris can feel the heat of it on his skin.

‘Yeah, you can,’ Ricky pants and Chris takes the hint and Ricky lets his head drop onto his forearms as he hears Chris rustling the condom on. He feels the head of his dick against his hole, the lube is cold at first but then his skin is burning as Chris slowly pushes into his body. Ricky moans.

‘Okay?’ Chris says, voice tight as he leans over him, sending tingles across Ricky’s skin as he feels his hair brush his spine. Ricky nods with a gasped yeah and Chris firms up his hold on hips pushing until their skin to skin again.

He can feel Chris’ breathing through his whole body, he leans back him a little more and feels a twinge of discomfort. Chris’ hand slips from his hip to touch his cock and Ricky mumbles, distracted by the feeling of his slick palm.

Chris starts to rock his hips, fucking into him harder. Ricky can feel Chris push deeper into his body and he groans.

‘Fuck _yeah,_ ’ he says, moaning, ‘—c’mon, baby.’ Ricky arches, dropping onto his elbows so he can push back into Chris as he thrusts downwards. The hand Chris has on his dick tightens and starts stroking him. Ricky whines, his guts twisting up with heat. He can feel a flush burning across his cheeks, up his throat and splattering across his chest. His ears are ringing and it feels like his pulse is pounding behind his eyes.

‘ _Chris—_ ’ he groans, dick throbbing where Chris is stroking him. Chris mouths his shoulder, hand fitting into the fold of his hip to keep him in place as he fucks him into the bed. Ricky squirms, thighs shaking with the effort to keep himself up. Chris laps at his spine, tasting his sweat, their skin sticking where they’re both sweating.

Ricky feels his hands claw in the sheets as Chris slams into him and suddenly the sensation peaks. He comes in Chris’ hand, gasping sharply through his teeth.

‘ _Fuck,_ ’ he gasps out, shuddering and press his face to the mattress as Chris strokes him through it. He can feel his body clutching desperately as Chris increases his pace again. Chris moans and Ricky can feel him panting hot breaths against his moist skin. He reaches behind him, catching a fistful of Chris’ dark hair and pulling him down into him as he moans again, his body contracting around Ricky’s as he goes rigid. He moans, mumbling against Ricky’s skin as he gives little shallow thrusts like he’s eking out every last second of the orgasm.

Chris exhales heavily, pulling out and rolling to lie onto the mattress next to Ricky. Ricky flops onto his stomach rolling to look at Chris as well. He’s pink and his hair’s sticky up where Ricky had been pulling it. Ricky reaches to smooth it absently, feeling like there’s something too bright to look at in his chest. Chris puts his knuckles against his cheek, smiling at him. And Ricky has to sit up quickly, blinking hard. Ricky presses his palms under his eyes, begging his body not to do this shit right now.

‘You cool?’ Chris asks, noticing, and Ricky nods, though he’s still a little raw from the hormone rush of the orgasm. ‘—was that okay?’ Chris says, voice a little brittle and Ricky turns to grin at him.

‘Yes,’ he says, smiling at Chris’ tentative expression. ‘—worth flying across the country.’ Chris laughs as Ricky grins wider.

‘Fuck off,’ he grunts, getting up to go rinse off in the bathroom. Ricky doesn't move allowing the smell of Chris’ sweat on his skin. He let's the feeling of the sheets against his back and cool air against his bare skin to ground him. The heaviness from earlier has gone. The stress of the party, and the practice, and the flight all softened slightly by his sense memory of Chris’ warm skin. Ricky hums, stretching.

Chris has come out the of the bathroom, chattering about something and naked, and Ricky wants to fuck him again. Slower this time. Savouringly. Taking him a piece at a time, until neither of them can stand it.

‘What are you thinking about?’ Chris says, glancing at Ricky on the bed as he starts collecting his clothes.

‘Nothing,’ Ricky says, smirking as he bites the rings in his lip.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for a wip I forgot existed 😅 also I've put these three in series now as they're all sort of the same era. 
> 
> ALSO I've made a [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/yours_eternallys_personal_prompt_meme/signups/new), my country is back in lockdown for at least another 3 weeks so I'm in my flat and writing so if you would like a fic for xmas please ask, I'm happy to write anything for you guys <3 (or dm on tumblr @[xyours-eternallyx](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xyours-eternallyx) if the form is a bit intense)


End file.
